Quien Sera Sway
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Just a little Spanish dance routine. Seddie, of course. It's quite lame, according to me. I do collect virtual rocks though, so be so kind to thrown them at me. I'd appreciate it.


_**A/N: Haven't done a song-fic in a while. So here's a bit of a Seddie Spanish dance routine for you to enjoy. Yeah it's lame, but what are you going to do? Throw virtual rocks at me? I hope so. I collect them all.**_

_**Please Listen to 'Sway' by 'Pablo Beltran Ruiz'. Just to hear the music before reading, to get an idea of what they are dancing to. I think you will be impressed. It's an awesome (catchy) song.**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and the song used 'Sway' do not belong to me.**_

* * *

**QUIEN SERA (SWAY) **

* * *

Freddie Benson was sitting in his room and contemplating whether or not he should start his homework.

The answer would always be yes, of course, but sometimes he wanted to feel like a normal student and try the whole procrastination thing. He longed to be less of a nerd, even though he knew he was far from a nerd, by any means. The boy wasn't exactly _not _handsome and he wasn't exactly _not _smart.

For those of you who are confused by this stage, I mean to say… the guy was drop-dead gorgeous and highly intelligent. He had many offers from different types of girls but he seemed to politely turn them down.

Although that blonde headed demon, by the name of Sam Puckett, seemed to think otherwise.

That was another thing about Freddie. Since his mother was such a freak of nature, he was raised to be an almost perfect gentleman. This included Spanish dance lessons that no one could ever find out about.

Giving up on the staring contest between him and a pile of chemistry homework assignments just sitting before him on the desk, he stood up, stretched a little and grabbed his gym bag, then headed to the fire escape and scaled the side ladder to get up to the roof.

That was where his practicing usually took place, mainly because no one ever found him up there.

Placing the pear pod in the speakers, he found an appropriate song to start his practice. As the music started, he got into position, ready to dance. He found himself thinking that it'd be so much easier with a partner to dance with.

Nonetheless, he began the routine, swaying his body in time to the upbeat music.

* * *

_Quien sera la que me quiera a mi. Quien sera. Quien sera_

_Quien sera la que me de su amor. Quien sera. Quien sera_

* * *

Meanwhile, walking up the stairs and on her way to Carly Shay's apartment, Sam stopped and heard some faint Spanish music coming from somewhere near the roof.

Curious, the girl went straight to the fire escape and climbed up the same ladder Freddie had used earlier, to climb onto the roof. The music seemed to get louder as she neared closer to where the unsuspecting dancer was.

It wasn't until she gasped upon seeing the boy dancing, that he quickly spun around and fell to the ground. Quickly, he scrambled over to the speakers and turned down the volume. Sam and Freddie were now in a staring contest, almost silently daring the other to say something before the other did.

The song continued to play in the back ground, but a lot quieter.

* * *

_Yo no se si la podre en contrar. Yo no se. Yo no se_

_Yo no se si volve-re a querer. Yo no se. Yo no se_

* * *

Freddie's worst nightmare had come true. The one girl, he'd _never _wanted to know about his secret, was now before him, holding her breath and probably trying hard not to laugh at him.

Sam blurted out suddenly.

"You dance!"

The boy nodded slowly, expecting a laugh at any moment. It never came and he was partly relieved. The girl studied him closely and smiled. Perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as he first anticipated.

"My mom forced me into it," he explained. "She also said something about… discipline or commitment."

"She's a weirdo," scoffed the blonde.

"Thanks."

That was a sarcastic response on Freddie's part, since he knew how much his mother was hated by his friends and Sam in particular. But that was beside the point.

Sam was on the roof and had been watching him dance.

"I must admit,"confessed Sam. "You're actually decent to watch."

Was that a _compliment _from Miss Samantha Puckett?

Freddie thought he'd died and woken up in a strange alternate universe. Then he received a flick on his wrist and snapped back to reality.

Suddenly, the boy had a strange urge to grab the girl's waist and dance with her.

"You wanna dance with me?"

Their eyes met up slowly, and he could see her fighting the urge to say yes.

He knew she loved to dance and he also knew she was an excellent dancer. How else would she win those many beauty-pageant awards?

Freddie reached down and turned the music up again, then slowly took Sam's hand and spun her in towards him, dipping her toward the ground, slightly. Then placed her upright again.

* * *

_He quiri-do volver a vivir la pasion y el calor de otro amor. De otro amor que me hiciera sentir_

* * *

"Wow," gasped Sam.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Freddie asked, once more.

There was no reply.

Sam began twirling around and swaying her body in time with the music's rhythm. Freddie slowly slid his arms around her, and the two danced together.

As he lifted her in the air, she spread her arms out wide and he spun around carefully.

* * *

_Que me hiciere feliz como ayer lo fui quien sera la que me quiera a mi. Quien sera. Quien sera_

_Quien sera la que me de su amor. Quien sera. Quien sera_

* * *

He dips her low toward the floor again, this time a little slower and brings her back up, close to him. She wraps her arms around him to steady herself before starting to sway her hips and roll her body carefully.

Sam twirls around Freddie, and he watches in awestruck wonder.

* * *

**They were at prom, and Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie were standing around the punch bowl, just having a casual conversation.**

**Some familiar music starts playing. Freddie looks at Sam. Sam looks at Freddie. Both of them have a sparkle in their eyes and both of them ignore the weird looks from their fellow classmates and teachers and start to dance.**

* * *

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. _

_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._

* * *

**"Let's give them a show," whispered Sam, as she spun into him quickly.**

**Freddie nodded, and the both of them just kept on twirling and swaying in time with the music. There was even a spotlight on the two as they pranced around.**

* * *

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. _

_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me._

* * *

**There were cheers and wolf-whistles, but the pair didn't even have a chance to notice anyone else except each other. Carly and Gibby clapped along with the music, and whenever the chaperones or supervising teachers tried breaking the beautiful dance up, they immediately pushed them back.**

* * *

_Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. _

_Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak._

* * *

**That was when Freddie picked Sam up and spun her around slowly, then placed her back down and dipped her toward the floor, before helping her to her feet and steadying her. She kept swaying and so did he.**

**"They are so awesome," shouted Gibby, over the booming music.**

**"What?" replied Carly, unable to hear him but smiling at her two best friends as they continued dancing. "I know they're going to date soon, Gib."**

**He shook his head but grinned anyways.**

**There was more cheering and whistling from the student crowd.**

* * *

As it all faded slowly, Sam and Freddie were back on top of the Bushwell Plaza's roof, alone and dancing together.

* * *

_I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins._

_Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now._

* * *

Sam twirled some more with Freddie's guidance, and the two swayed a little more and this time pressed up against each other. He could see the fire burning through the blue eyes.

It must have been the dancing that caused it, thought Freddie.

The song was coming to an end and the two of them finished as he dipped her toward the ground, holding her waist tightly and her leg kicked into the air.

* * *

_Quien sera. Quien sera. Sway me smooth, sway with me._

* * *

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard, and the distant sounds of the city below them.

Everything else was still.

Sam lowered her leg but Freddie still hadn't let go of her waist, until she reminded him of the fact he hadn't let her go. He suddenly released her, only to catch her again before she hit the ground.

Their noses were half an inch apart and their eyes were staring into the others.

"The dance is finished," whispered Sam.

"Yeah," replied Freddie. "We should-

Nearing toward each other, closer and closer… until…

His phone rang.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Freddie Benson raised his head after being awoken from a dream.

He noticed the classroom was almost empty, apart from one person, whom he had just seen which was Sam Puckett, in all her usual tormenting glory.

After standing up and collecting his books from his desk, the boy simply waved at her. She just scowled before pushing him to the ground and leaving quickly. Just like she always did.

Ah yes, he thought with a little chuckle to himself. It's good to be back to reality.


End file.
